


One Night Stands

by Craig (dokidave)



Category: Bevfolk
Genre: M/M, pretty vanilla tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/Craig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reco and Dom frick sometimes.</p>
<p>This is kinda choppy bc i wrote like 100 words at a time over the corse of a few months, welp</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stands

It started out as a  _ ‘one time thing.’ _ It started out simple, detached, emotionless. It had been so raw, careless,  _ good _ .

It’s still good. That’s probably why they’re still here, calling each other for  _ ‘one more night.’ _ It’s okay though, no one is complaining. There’s still no strings attached, they’re not in love. The only thing that’s changed is the names in their cell phones. They’re friends now, sort of. If you can be friends when the only thing you know about someone is what makes them cum.

Dom sits on the edge of the bed, a big smile on his lips as Reco pulls the shirt from Dom’s body. He leans back as Reco leans over him, still smiling into a kiss. He touches Reco’s cheek as they lean further back, Reco straddling his hips as he licks into his mouth.

Reco is already undressed, and Dom spreads his hands over Reco’s warm, naked back. He caresses down Reco’s body, slipping his hands past Reco’s underwear to grip his ass as his back hits the mattress.

Reco moans and grinds into Dom, kissing him harder as he gradually starts to lose his breath. His hands find Dom’s belt buckle and he flips it open with ease. He pushes Dom’s pants off his hips and they work together until the jeans hit the floor.

Dom pushes Reco back until he’s the one on top. His hands move over Reco’s hips until they’re massaging between Reco’s thighs, teasing upwards slowly until Reco’s dick is in his hands.

Reco’s breath catches in his chest. He sits up to meet Dom for a hungry kiss as Dom strokes him. He rolls his hips into Dom’s hands, but it leaves him desiring more. He rolls on top of Dom again, kissing him hard and biting his lips, his neck, anywhere he can leave a mark.

Dom’s phone rings, and it takes him several seconds to tear himself away from Reco’s mouth to look at it. He smiles when he sees the name, and Reco frowns when he sees Dom’s smile.

Dom picks it up to answer, but he’s abruptly cut off by his own gasp. Reco’s fingers brush lightly over his hole, leaving Dom at a shocked loss for words.

Reco grins mischievously as he watches Dom’s surprised face. He picks up the phone and narrows his eyes at the name before answering it. “Hello  _ Marissa _ . Dominic is a little busy right now, he’s going to have to call you back.”

“What are you doin g…? I wanted to talk to her...” Dom bites his lip, not used to the fingers still stroking and touching where they shouldn’t be.

“I’m topping you. Obviously,” Reco says. That’s the only warning he gives before pushing a finger inside Dom. “And I don’t care if you want to talk to her. Right now you’re with me. She can wait.”

Dom bites his lip again, trying to remember to breathe as Reco prepares him. “You know I’ve never...” He shakes his head disbelievingly. “I can’t, you’re fucking huge…”

“How do you know if you can’t until you try?” Reco asks with a grin. He pushes another finger in and really starts to work Dom, taking pride in the way Dom’s squirming on the bed.

“You’re a dick…” Dom pants. He grips the sheets beside him and closes his eyes tight. He can’t believe he’s letting this happen.

“I  _ have _ a dick,” Reco says. “And you’re about to find out exactly what it feels like shoved up your ass.” He grins and kisses Dom’s pouting lips.

Dom kisses back, but it’s hard for him to keep up. “Fuck…” he breathes, his hands clenching even harder in the sheets. “I h ate you… When are you goin g to stop teasin g me…”

“Trust me,” Reco says, smirking. “You’ll wish you would have been patient.” He pulls his fingers out and Dom whines, but Reco just keeps smirking. He grabs up a condom and rolls it on, then slicks himself with a very generous amount of lube. He presses the head of his cock to Dom’s ass and pets Dom’s sweaty hair back. “Here I come,” he says, and then unapologetically thrusts inside.

Dom’s mouth falls open in a silent scream, his back arching high off the bed as Reco impales him. It hurts  _ so fucking bad _ , but somehow it’s exciting at the same time, and he doesn’t want Reco to stop. He drags his nails over the bed and tries to remember to breathe, his eyes rolling up into his head.

“Aw,” Reco says, smiling sadistically. “You’re so cute, Dommie.” He leans down to kiss Dom’s neck as he starts to thrust, not bothering to wait for Dom to adjust. He’ll be fine… He’s a tough guy.

Dom throws his head back as Reco pounds into him. He grips at Reco, digging his nails into Reco’s back and dragging them across his skin. He feels overwhelmed, like he needs to escape but he doesn’t want to. He wants to drown in this feeling forever, with Reco cock inside him and his teeth in his neck. It’s the perfect kind of pain, and Dom never thought being penetrated would push him this close to orgasm but here he is.

He moans Reco’s name and writhes between him and the mattress. He can’t believe how quickly he’s reaching his end, but with Reco’s hand now wrapped around Dom’s dick there’s no way he can last more than another sixty seconds.

They both cum, their orgasms hitting them hard and leaving them both gasping for air. Reco leans his head in Dom’s neck with his eyes closed. “Fucking shit, Dom, you’re  _ so tight _ …”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dom pants, and he pushes Reco off of him. “I can’t believe you did that to me.”

“You shut up, you loved it,” Reco says, rolling his eyes. He sits up and throws away their condom. He picks up Dom’s phone again and starts messing with it.

“Hey, give that back,” Dom says, and he snatches it away. “My ass is sore as fuck, how are you going to repay me?” he asks bitterly. He’s angry, but not as much as he should be. He did love it…

Reco gets off the bed. “I’m not. I’m going to go home and make myself a big pot of mac and cheese and play xbox.” He starts putting his clothes back on.

Dom throws a pillow at him, frowning. “No wonder you’re fucking single.”

Reco just shrugs and waves as he leaves the room. “See you in a few days, Dominic.”

Dom flips him off as he leaves and scoffs when he’s gone. “Dick,” he mutters. He turns his phone screen back on and stops, seeing what Reco did while he had it. Reco’s number is up on the screen, which isn’t new, but the name is changed.

He scoffs again and throws the phone away. He rolls and buries his face in his pillow. He mutters into it. “ _ Boyfriend _ my ass… In his dreams.”


End file.
